


Продюсер

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, OOC, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Арми - продюсер, очень нехороший продюсер. Тимоти - начинающий актер, которому сильно не повезло.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 8





	Продюсер

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается увиденной мной когда-то новости, где говорилось, что Арми одно время собирался продюсировать "Леди Берд".

Одним из лучших моментов в подобных шоу, исполнявшихся для него, единственного зрителя, был именно этот — момент осознания. Когда очередной робкий мальчик бочком входил в номер, сжимая дрожащими руками папку со сценарием, и замирал на пороге, разглядев, в каком виде встречает его продюсер.  
Некоторые мальчишки открывали рты от удивления и стояли столбом, пока их не окликали, а в глазах других удивление сменялось на осознание-покорность-принятие неизбежного за какие-то доли секунд. Иными словами, Арми было интересно смотреть, прикладывая минимум усилий, насколько быстро в современном человеке можно пробудить раба.  
Богатые белые засранцы с Юга, являвшиеся его предками, наверное, аплодировали ему из своих комфортабельных котлов в Аду, пока черные черти раздували угли под ними.  
Впрочем, не сочтите за расизм, светлые мальчики ему нравились больше. На белоснежной коже легче различить следы от укусов.

Сегодняшнего мальчика с необычной французской фамилией и выпендрежным именем Арми расхваливали особенно усердно. «Талант-самородок», хвалился его агент. Агента звали Брайан. Неплохой мужик, не гнушается использовать любые методы, когда речь заходит о продвижении его протеже.  
— Если бы Голливуд в нынешнем году не заработал феминизм головного мозга, — жаловался он же, — то мальчик мог получить главную роль в одном крупном проекте.  
Но не получилось, не срослось. Юному мистеру Шаламэ, пережившему череду прослушиваний, предстояло довольствоваться второстепенной ролью мальчиша-плохиша в молодежной мелодраме о пробивной девчонке. Это был уже второй по счету проект, где женский персонаж уводил главную роль из-под носа у Шаламэ, поэтому Арми предполагал, что ему не придется долго уговаривать парня принять условия сделки. Хотя как знать. Вдруг французская кровь вскипит в самый неподходящий момент и в воздухе запахнет свержением тирании. Арми интересовали любые возможные варианты.

Посмотрев на вышедшего к нему из ванной продюсера в коротком халате, в одном только коротком халате, наброшенном на голое тело, Тимоти Шаламэ застыл. Не попятился к двери, не выронил сценарий и не начал шумно дышать через нос, что часто случалось с испуганными людьми, а просто застыл на месте. Арми воспользовался моментом, чтобы как следует разглядеть его. Выглядел Шаламэ очень хорошо, лучше, чем на снимках в его портфолио. Высокий и худой, с густыми вьющимися волосами, тщательно уложенными в аккуратную прическу. Лицо — лучше всего. Выразительные зеленые глаза, пухлые губы, точеный нос. Большинству людей многонациональность предков на пользу не шла, а вот Тимоти повезло. Он напоминал статуэтку, выточенную из мрамора. Такую могли продать за пару миллионов с аукциона, и Арми украсил бы ею свою гостиную. Правда, сперва статуэтку стоило раздеть.  
Впечатлить продюсера своим нарядом Тимоти не пытался. На нем были обычные темные джинсы и симпатичный зеленый свитер с радугой. Считать полоски в радуге Арми поленился, предпочел сразу кинуть свитер в перечень признаков, указывающих на нетрадиционную ориентацию Шаламэ.  
Наслаждаясь затянувшимся замешательством гостя, Арми проследовал к черной кушетке, стоявшей рядом с зеркальным столиком, и вальяжно расселся там, расставив ноги чуть шире, чем это стоит делать людям в халатах.  
— Присаживайся, — дружелюбно предложил он, похлопав по месту рядом с собой, — обсудим твою роль.  
Тимоти, словно принцесса, очнувшаяся от чар благодаря звукам его голоса, снова начал подавать признаки жизни. Вздохнул, сглотнул, бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону двери…  
Он мог уйти. Это Арми говорил бы на суде, если бы кто-то из нервных мальчишек решился выступить против него и обратился в полицию. «Дамы и господа, я не приказывал ему, а лишь предложил! Разве это нынче преступление — быть вежливым человеком и предложить гостю место подле хозяина?»  
Посомневавшись еще несколько коротких мгновений, Тимоти, опустив голову, проследовал к кушетке и примостился на самом ее краю, чтобы ни одной частью тела не соприкасаться с Арми.  
«Скромник, значит».  
Но он не сбежал — и это заранее превращало его в проигравшего. Однако у игры, которую вел Арми, существовали определенные правила, и он не собирался что-либо менять в действующей схеме.  
Протянув руку и взяв со столика бутылку красного вина (предусмотрительно откупоренную), Арми разлил алкоголь по бокалам, протянул один из них Тимоти и лишь после этого осведомился:  
— Ты же пьешь вино?  
Погрустневший Шаламэ покачал головой, но бокал ему не вернул. Арми отметил, что руки у мальчика тоже красивые, с длинными пальцами. Разве что ногти не в идеальном состоянии — ну да это пустяки.  
— Какой ты весь из себя правильный. Это нужно будет исправить. Если всерьез собрался влиться в голливудскую тусовку, то должен заранее привыкнуть к тому, что пить придется много. Ни один фестиваль, ни одна вечеринка до или после церемоний награждений не обходится без огромного количества алкоголя. Ты ведь хочешь стать знаменитым актером?  
В глазах у мальчишки вспыхнул какой-то огонек, он покрепче вцепился в бокал и ответил:  
— Хочу. Очень хочу.  
— Вот, вот он, нужный настрой!  
Арми придвинулся чуть ближе и наклонился к его уху.  
— Я видел запись с твоих последних проб, где вы с Сиршей разыгрывали сцену знакомства. Талант у тебя точно есть. Знаешь что? Таланта у тебя даже больше, чем нужно для такой мелкой роли. Не думаешь ли ты, что ее стоит расширить? Мы могли бы выкинуть из фильма несколько сцен с ее первым парнем, тем недалеким гейчиком, и сосредоточиться на семейной трагедии твоего персонажа. Это сделало бы его более объемным, понимаешь? Не обычным двухмерным мудаком, чей образ граничит с мультяшностью.  
Мальчик внимательно слушал его, глядя прямо перед собой. Его губы сжались в тонкую ниточку, он хмурил брови и что-то лихорадочно обдумывал. Арми казалось, что он видит, как крутятся шестеренки в его голове. Тимоти должен был понимать, что если он упустит эту возможность, то следующего шанса, возможно, придется дожидаться еще несколько лет.  
— А какой правильный ответ на ваш вопрос? — наконец произнес Тимоти. Голос его звучал печально, но он старался храбриться. Спину держал прямо и даже решился вина отхлебнуть.  
«Разумно. Тебе же будет легче».  
— Правильным ответом будет «да, сэр», — улыбнувшись, любезно ответил Арми, и положил руку на коленку Шаламэ. Недолгое изучение коленки показало, что она как раз в его вкусе. Острая, это и через джинсы чувствовалось.  
— А что будет, если я откажусь? — спросил Тимоти, никак не препятствуя троганию коленки. Арми решил, что ответ на этот вопрос пригодится Тимоти для оправданий перед совестью. Мальчику нужно убедиться, что других вариантов у него не было.  
Его можно понять.  
Если с самообманом срастется, сэкономит на визитах к психотерапевту.  
— У отказа могут быть самые печальные последствия. Знаешь, бывает, что человеку, уже утвержденному на роль, приходится покинуть проект из-за разногласий с режиссером. Или с продюсером. Даже самым талантливым актерам следует понимать, что без связей с нужными людьми, на одном таланте, далеко не уедешь.  
— Вы еще и в другие проекты меня отсоветуете брать? — уточнил мальчик безжизненным голосом.  
Арми кивнул. Мальчик явно переоценивал степень его влиятельности в Голливуде, но только полный дурак и импотент стал бы его сейчас переубеждать.  
Мальчик одарил его долгим печальным взглядом и, признавая свою полную капитуляцию, осторожно, неохотно, сам придвинулся ближе и положил голову ему на плечо. От его кудрей исходил приятный древесный аромат. Арми хотелось наброситься на него и сделать все максимально быстро и грубо, но против этого подхода восставала другая часть его натуры, та, что подобных случаях отвечала за автопилот.  
«Мальчика следует распробовать медленно, как дорогое вино» — нашептывала она.  
— Представь, что это актерское упражнение, — посоветовал гостю Арми, проводя рукой по его кудрям, — убеди меня, что происходящее тебе нравится.  
Арми вновь подал ему бокал. Возражений не последовало. Прикрыв глаза, Тимоти сделал большой глоток и облизал губы. Похоже, что он отнесся к совету серьезно.  
После второго глотка Тимоти счел возможным перебраться к Арми на колени и без каких-либо дополнительных указаний запустил пальцы в его короткие волосы.  
«Как играет! Пожалуй, мальчишку и правда ждет большое будущее» — подумал Арми не без доли восхищения.  
Припав к шее Тимоти, он целовал и покусывал белоснежную кожу, прислушиваясь к прерывистому дыханию, чувствуя, как Тимоти сжимает и снова разжимает кулак с зажатыми в нем прядями его волос. Мальчик все еще был напряжен.  
— Побольше активности, — усмехнувшись, сказал Арми, когда поцелуи ему несколько приелись, и, схватив Тимми за тонкое запястье, направил его руку в нужном направлении. Ниже, ниже, ниже. Глаза мальчишки округлились, когда он провел рукой по члену Арми. По всему выходило, что с такими размерами Шаламэ иметь дела не доводилось. До сегодняшнего дня.  
— Продолжай гладить, да, вот так, так, — объяснял Арми правила обращения с его «самым дорогим», и звучало это так, словно он объяснял мальчишке, как надо приручать некоего зверя. Возможно, опасного.  
Арми ждал, что мальчик выпадет из роли и снова начнет протестовать, как это часто случалось в подобных обстоятельствах, но нет, Тимоти явно настроился идти до конца. Его тонкие пальцы осторожно совершали путь от головки члена до паха, притрагивались к густым светлым волосам, коими был усеян лобок Хаммера, и поспешно возвращались обратно, повторяя эту нехитрую операцию раз за разом, старательно, но без энтузиазма.  
Это больше походило на поддразнивание, чем на прелюдию.  
Желая перейти уже к основному действу, Арми приказал Тимми раздеться.  
— Такое тоже случается на некоторых собеседованиях, привыкай. Бывают случаи, когда требуется оценить физическую подготовку актера, — «подбадривал» он Тимоти, пока тот избавлялся от одежды.  
«Правда, трусы позволяется оставить».  
Жаль, что не приходилось рассчитывать на то, что мальчишка разденется медленно и эротично. Быстро скинув всю одежду ( _белые трусы, какая прелесть. Классика_ ), Тимоти остановился в нескольких шагах от кушетки, сцепив руки в замок. Ему хотелось прикрыться, но он сдерживался — еще одно очко в его пользу.  
Арми позволил последнее промедление, желая рассмотреть тело мальчика во всех деталях, а заодно лишний раз продемонстрировать ему, что он абсолютно беззащитен, что ему нечего противопоставить чужой воле.  
Да, сходство со статуэткой усилилось. Абсолютно белоснежная кожа, не считая пятнышек-родинок. Выпирающие ребра, выпирающие косточки на запястьях и на бедрах — слишком много острых углов.  
«У него наверняка и задница слишком узкая».  
Член дернулся. Заманчивая мысль.

С красивыми статуэтками принято обращаться бережно, но Арми не собирался следовать дурацким правилам.  
— Встань на колени, — распорядился он чуть охрипшим голосом, расставил ноги шире и распахнул полы халата.  
«Неужели так теперь будет всегда» — читалось в печальном взгляде Тимоти, тотчас шагнувшего к нему.  
«До тех пор, пока не обзаведешься влиятельными друзьями, — мысленно ответил ему Арми. — И тебе пора на свидание с первым из них».  
Опять же, стоит отдать мальчику должное: подгонять его не пришлось.

Несмотря на очевидную неопытность, Тимоти усердно старался, пытаясь довести Арми до оргазма.  
«Еще бы он не усердствовал. Наверняка надеется, что я кончу от минета и оставлю его в покое» — с насмешкой подумал Арми.  
Моменты, когда нужно было остановить очередного «соску» и пояснить ему, что так легко он не отделается, Хаммеру тоже нравились.

Следовало отметить, что Тимоти, как и на стадии с прикосновениями, все равно осторожничал, не рискуя заглатывать член до конца. Возможно, боялся, что Арми просто схватит его за голову и будет трахать в рот, не давая вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. В основном он облизывал член, но облизывал вдумчиво, не пропуская ни одной выступающей венки и периодически поднимая взгляд на Хаммера, глядя на него чуть ли не с мольбой.  
«Богу плевать, малыш, а если и нет, то твои страдания для него все равно, что отличное субботнее шоу».

Тимоти, похоже, чуть не разрыдался от досады, когда Арми взял его за плечи, мягко отстранил в сторону и выдал следующее распоряжение:  
— Молодец. А теперь иди и приляг на кровать. На спину. И ноги раздвинуть не забудь.

После этих слов мальчики зачастую вновь впадали в бесполезное оцепенение, так что им требовались четкие, простые и понятные инструкции.  
Сглотнув, Тимоти поднялся на ноги и двинулся к кровати. В его движениях все еще оставалась грация, походка была легка. Его не портили даже не слишком прямые ноги. Некоторым и изъяны добавляют очарования.  
Арми с удовольствием устроился между его ног, последовав за ним к постели.  
В мимолетном порыве нежности он погладил Тимоти по внутренней стороне бедер, прежде чем взял с прикроватной тумбочки тюбик со смазкой. Кажется, внезапная ласка напугала Тимоти больше, чем все, что было до этого, настолько он напрягся.  
Бывали случаи, когда Арми велел мальчикам самостоятельно «готовить себя к употреблению», но он понимал, что если свалить эту работенку на Тимоти, то из-за его неопытности процесс мучительно затянется. Уж лучше взять дело в свои руки. Для Арми процесс подготовки к сексу был не прелюдией, а рутинным утомительным занятием, досадной преградой на пути к главной части действа.  
Он растягивал Тимоти умело, не причиняя ему лишней боли ( _забавное все же выражение — как будто любая боль не является лишней_ ), не обращая внимания на его короткие прерывистые вздохи и не замечая, с какой силой он вцепляется в покрывало.  
Да, Тимоти был узким. Дьявольски узким. Его задница была маленьким аккуратным произведением искусства, очевидно не предназначенным для грубых вторжений людей с большими членами.  
Именно поэтому Арми, когда со скучной частью наконец было покончено, испытывал особое наслаждение, медленно входя в эту узкую, чертовски узкую и горячую задницу. Ягодицы Тимоти умещались у него в ладонях, их словно специально подгоняли по размеру, зная, что однажды Арми появится в жизни обладателя этой отличной задницы. Владелец задницы, разумеется, все еще был ему не рад, но кому какая разница? Арми уж точно было наплевать. Сейчас — наплевать на сто десять процентов.  
Всецело сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, он не издавал ни звука и лишь блаженно вздохнул, когда ему удалось войти до конца.  
После этого он оставил ягодицы Тимоти, на которых уже появились красные пятна от его ладоней, в покое и навалился на мальчика, устроившись так, чтобы можно было безотрывно смотреть ему в глаза. У некоторых из мальчишек, стоило насадить их на член, взгляд становился остекленевшим, отсутствующим, словно они ускользали от Арми в некое секретное укрытие в глубинах разума, оставляя на откуп тела, но взгляд Тимми совсем не изменился, он смотрел на Арми все с тем же испугом и напряжением.  
Чудесный мальчик.

И ничего, что доиграть роль «заинтересованного партнера» до конца Тимоти не смог. Начиная с того момента, как Арми задвигался в нем, постепенно наращивая темп, мальчик плакал, даже не пытаясь этого скрывать. Крупные слезы катились по его щекам, путались в длинных ресницах.  
Не замедляясь, Арми слизнул пару капель с его щек. Тимоти задрожал и издал некий скулящий звук, похожий на плач котенка, успевшего за свою короткую жизнь повстречаться с жестокими людьми.  
Арми поцеловал его в губы. Поцелуй подействовал не хуже кляпа.

Тимоти был слишком хорош, и благодаря этому его «пытка» не затянулась надолго. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Арми, издав глухой стон, кончил и упал на бок рядом с Тимоти, тяжело дыша. Сейчас он чувствовал себя королем мира, завоевавшим очередную небольшую, но гордую страну. Позднее наступит отходняк. Позднее придется возвращаться в обычный мир, идти домой и объясняться с женой по поводу долгого отсутствия, но пока оставалось время, чтобы ухватить последние мгновения чистого наслаждения.  
Арми с нежностью взглянул на Тимоти. Тот, поспешно утерев слезы, ответил ему усталым и все еще испуганным взглядом. Очевидно, он боялся, что от него потребуют что-то еще.  
Арми не потребовал. Благодушно улыбнувшись Тимоти, он произнес свою излюбленную, коронную фразу:  
— Добро пожаловать в Голливуд, малыш.  
После чего встал с кровати и неспешно направился в ванную, прекрасно зная, что, когда он вернется, мальчика в номере уже не будет.  
Он и правда надеялся, что сумеет помочь карьере Шаламэ взлететь.  
«Было бы неплохо увидеться с ним еще раз… Еще раз и еще…»  
Тимоти. Не слишком ли официозно — после того, что было между ними?  
Пускай он будет Тимоти для других.  
Для него — просто Тимми.


End file.
